Enraptured
by Caliente23
Summary: E is just your every day red headed, green-eyed girl who is trying to make it through Hogwarts without another Potter boy complicating her life. What is up with that boy anyways? If ever there was a weird Potter boy, Albus fit the bill.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic story ever being written, let alone being uploaded for you awesome people to read, so, please, go easy on the newbie? I'd love to hear feedback from you. This is just the beginning of what I hope to be a long(er), developed story._**

**_I honestly have no clue where this is going. Open for suggestions! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_A recollection of the life of Eimear Roisin Mac Amhalghaidh. I do not attest to know everything about this dear woman, but I dearly loved her and cannot let her fade into the past with no record, even in part, of her life._

"E! If you don' get ye laggin' bum down here, yer stayin' home! Now MOVE IT!"

Eimear, otherwise known as "E", was hiding up in the attic reading a book when she suddenly felt the rafters shake at the intensity of her mother's bellowing. That woman could uproot trees just with her voice, if she felt strongly enough about it. It was the Irish blood pumping through her veins. To be honest, it was quite frightening to be on the receiving end of it, even if her mother was not angry. Needless to say, E and her siblings stayed _out_ of trouble at all costs when their mother, Maeve, could find out.

Sighing to herself, E started to rise from her hide out and yelled back, "I'm coming, Mum! I'll be down in a minute!"

Resigning to herself that she would not be getting anymore quiet time today, E descended the ladder to the rest of the house and dashed downstairs to the kitchen. (One did not keep her mother waiting.) The family (excluding Addison) was going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for school. Should be fun family time, right? Wrong. Between E, herself, Ciaran, her 14 year old brother and the fire-cracker that is her 10 year old sister, Danny, the day should prove to be a success if everyone makes it home with all limbs and phalanges. To say that their family was intense is the strongest understatement to make an appearance in the last 5 centuries (that includes the duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellart Grindelwald), but I digress… on with the story.

"E, where in the name of Merlin's pants have you been? I told ye we were leaving at 10." Maeve chided her.

"Sorry, Mum. I was reading and lost track of the time." E answered. "Are we ready to go now? Where's Ciaran and Danny?"

"They're waiting in the kitchen. Let's go before the afternoon rush hits. We have a lot of places to go to gather Ciaran and your stuff for Hogwarts. Are you excited to be going back?" She asked her daughter.

E smiled. "I am, Mum. It will be different being a prefect though. I expect I will have quite a few more responsibilities than I am use to. O.W.L.'s are this year, as well. All in all, this year is shaping up to be quite exciting and it hasn't even started yet."

"That it is, love. I know you can handle it though. You don't let anyone or anything push you around, not even some stuffy academics. Do you know who your Prefect counter-part is?"

E chuckled at her mother's description of her school classes (and in part, her teachers), but suddenly scowled at the mention of the male prefect (or should I say "boy").

"Oh, aye. I know who it is, alright. It's that big-headed buffoon, Albus Potter." E's Irish accent always became more pronounced when she was upset. "I can't believe I have to spend all year working with that poncy little git."

"Eimear Roisin! You will not use such language in my house!"

E winced. "I'm sorry, Mum." (There's that booming voice again.)

"Why do you have such an issue with Albus Potter, anyways? He seemed quite nice to me and his parents are a hoot." Maeve questioned E. It wasn't often that E went off about someone like that.

"Nice? _Nice?_ He's arrogant, self-centered, egotistical and just downright infuriating! I still haven't forgiven him for making fun of my name." E went from excited about school to downright hating the idea in a matter of 2 seconds. Record time, if you ask me.

"Oh, Críona." Maeve chuckled knowingly. "You can't let one small incident with someone condemn them in your mind. People make poor choices all the time. Perhaps he has changed over the summer. Who knows, maybe he has _actually_ grown up a little bit. You both are now 15, after all."

E remained silent, refusing to admit that her mother may be right. Maeve chuckled again, knowing what was going on in her second oldest daughter's mind.

"Well, you think on it, Críona. For now, let's go shopping, ya?"

E finally cracked a small smile. "Alright, Mum. Let's go have some fun. I bet Danny is just dying to get to Eeylop's Owl Emporium and the Post Office. For the life of me, I don't know what that girl has with owls, but it is kind of weird."

Mother and daughter laughed. It was an on-going joke in the family because Danny was kind of obsessed with owls and she wasn't ashamed of it. She was highly intelligent for a 10 year old, much to the chagrin of her mother at times.

* * *

_**A/N: Eh? Did I capture your attention to make it this far? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes and a small scuffle with Ciaran later found E hidden in Flourish and Blotts with her nose buried in numerous books. _I wonder if Mum would let me get this book as extra reading. These spells are really quite fascinating._

E's internal dialogue was interrupted by a sharp pain on the back of her head. Somebody had pulled her hair! Spinning around, E glared into the deep green eyes of Albus Potter.

"What do you want, Albus?" She was still glaring at him and was in no mood for kidding around.

Albus backed up a step and put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Geez, what's with all the hostility, Red?"

E snapped the book she was reading shut and held it against her chest with her arms crossed. Narrowing her eyes at him in anger, she spoke in a quiet and cold voice (her mother was not the only one who could cause fear with just her voice), "Do. Not. Call. Me. Red."

Albus's eyes widened a bit and then he chuckled softly. "I'm…I'm sorry. E, I'm sorry. I won't call you 'Red' anymore. I was just teasing you."

E finally looked away and took a deep breath to calm herself. _What __**is**__ it about him that gets under my skin so effortlessly? I never get angry this easily._ She sighed. "Thank you. I just really don't like that nickname. I _have_ a nickname and I _like_ it." After a few seconds of silence, she looked back into his face. He was watching her with a strange expression that she couldn't quite place. She began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. "Albus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just really don't like being called that. I have a _name_ and I like it too."

Finally, Albus let a half-smile cross his face. "Yes, you do have a name. It's a beautiful one too…Eimear."

Whatever she thought was going to come out of his mouth, it was _not that_. _How dare he? After he made fun of me so much about my name! The nerve! _(There was her anger boiling to the surface again.) Once again, she was looking at him through narrowed eyes. "That's not what you seemed to think the last time we had a conversation about my name…"

Albus looked at her with confusion obvious on his face. _What is this girl talking about?_ Albus furiously tried to rack his brain for any clue as to what she was talking about. Suddenly, it hit him like a cup of cold water to the face. _She's still hurt from that? All those years ago? Oh no…_

_**4 years ago…**_

_E was completely in awe. A straight-backed, unyielding sort of lady with a very tight bun had just finished terrifying all of the first years huddled around her in the entrance of a castle that was bigger than E could even imagine being in existence. The stiff lady (with the pointiest hat E had _ever_ seen) was leading them down the aisle between 4…'long' just didn't quite capture it…tables. They were full of students except for the few feet closest to a table sitting perpendicular to the rest, full of what E thought must be teachers (they were all old). The ceiling looked like the clear, starry night that E had watched on her boat ride across the lake with the giant bearded man._

_The lady—Professor McGonagall, E suddenly remember she was called—set down a three footed stool with a hat resting on top of it. Slightly confused, E started looking around wondering what in the world was going on. Everyone was staring at the hat…what? Abruptly, the hat started singing! E was struck dumb. She had seen some strange things, but never clothing items _singing_. She was still staring incredulously at the moving hat that she didn't realize that she had missed everything it had just said—sung?—until it was already done._

_Professor McGonagall stepped forward carrying a long piece of parchment. "When I read off your name, step forward, place the Sorting Hat upon your head and sit down."_

_E started to get nervous. When she got nervous, it was _not_ a good thing. She tended to lose any food she recently ate when she got nervous. Lucky for her, she hadn't eaten anything in hours, so that was a plus, right? No. Not Quite. She was so focused on not making a scene that her attention to the sorting drifted in and out. She saw a few people get sorted intermittently; a short, blonde girl went to Slytherin, a short, dark brunette went to Ravenclaw (_Geez, is everyone here short? _E eyed a particularly small, older gentlemen sitting at the staff table.), finally she saw a slightly taller boy with whacked out hair go to Gryffindor. _Yikes, he's a weird looking one.

_ Finally, Professor McGonagall read out, "Eimear Mac __Amhalghaidh!"_

_The funny looking boy sniggered at this and loudly whispered, "What kind of name is that? You can barely pronounce it!" He sniggered some more and continued, "Sounds like someone's talking with a head cold." At that moment, he looked up and visibly paled. When E had realized he was talking about her, she had stopped and turned to glare at him. Professor McGonagall had overheard his snide comments as well and was glaring alongside of E. The weird looking boy sunk down into his seat and stayed there._

_E, for good measure, continued to stare at the boy for a couple of more seconds before she made her way to the Sorting Hat. Trying desperately to still her shaking hands, she reached out and picked it up. Placing it on her head, she sat upon the stool and waited. After what felt like an eternity, she heard a voice begin talking softly into her ear._

"_Hmm…strong-willed…courageous…feisty…" The Sorting Hat chuckled. "You are an interesting one, aren't you? There's only one place I can put you, little one."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_E smiled. She may not be in the same house as her sister, but she was happy all the same. After reading _Hogwarts, A History,_ she had hoped she would be put in Gryffindor. Taking the hat off and returning it to the stool, she turned to the table that was clapping and cheering for her. Walking over towards the table, she noticed the rude, weird looking boy still sunk down into his seat clapping politely. Unfortunately, the only easy place to sit was directly beside him. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I have to sit next to _that_ skanky prat? _Refusing to show her hesitation, E moved confidently over to her seat, grumbling under her breath._

_Once seated, the boy turned to her and offered his hand. "Hi, my name is Albus Potter. I'm…sorry about what I said about your name."_

_E met his eyes, looked at his offered hand and flitted back up to his face. Slowly, she shook his hand. "Hello. You can call me 'E'."_

_Albus's eyes widened at her pronounced Irish accent and a small smile touched his lips. "Looking forward to getting to know you…E."_

**Present Day…**

"E, I'm sorry. I didn't know that night still bothered you. I apologized then, but I guess I can understand why you wouldn't put much stock into an apology from a prat of an eleven year old boy. I'm sorry. I love your name. Please, forgive me?"

Albus had a pained look on his face. E was rather shocked at the sincerity she could hear in his voice. Slowly, she nodded once. Her look was questioning.

After a few seconds of silence, she asked him again in a softer voice, "What do you want, Albus?"

Albus looked down at his feet and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know, I er… I ran into your mum and Maura in the street. Your mum told me you were here and that I should come find you. She er…she actually invited me to have lunch with your family at the Leaky Cauldron and told me to tell you to meet them there in 30 minutes." He looked at his watch. "I guess, that would be 20 minutes, now."

E watched him. He stood not looking at her with his hands stuck in his pockets. _Is he blushing?_ Nodding, she began to turn and put the book she was holding away.

"_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_?" Albus asked. "My dad has that book. Are you looking into getting it?"

"Perhaps." E said, before turning and walking towards the door. Albus stood watching her go. When she was at the end of the aisle, she turned at met his gaze. "Are you coming?"

He smiled and responded, "Yeah, I'm coming." He started moving to leave. When he was sure she wouldn't see him, he turned and marked the location of the book, and then ran to catch up with her.


End file.
